


Princess Snow

by Temul



Series: That Weird Sailor Moon AU [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon, I Don't Even Know, Loki is a princess, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, Sailor Loki, Tuxedo Tony, a bit crack-ish, but he's male, or maybe just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temul/pseuds/Temul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Odin had such a good idea to enlarge his kingdom... why could the universe (or more specifically Thor, that ungrateful son) not go along with it?<br/>or<br/>...I think that revelation in the weapons vault was different in canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation between myself and plumadesatada. :)

Odin: Stop!

 

Loki: Am I cursed?

Odin: No. you are the reincarnation of Princess Snow.

 

Odin: I had planned on having you marry Thor

so I could lay claim to your kingdom. But the idiot went

and made you his little brother instead.

 

Odin: This is your true warrior form. It's why you

could never keep up with Thor: All those clothes got in the way.

A pity, really, I could have used you better at full strength...

Loki: What?

 

Odin: Since Thor won't marry you, you are useless to me

now. Heimdall found your Endymion on Midgard - one

Tony Stark, I believe. Feel free to go marry him.

Loki: What!

 

Loki: ...What.

Tony: Don't worry babe, just come to Tony.

 


End file.
